deatheatersunitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Vote:Storyline
This is like a new storyline thing. Kinda! Anyway. Please don't edit untill I'm finished but feel free to comment. This will be very confusing intill I have finished it A long long time ago, a Seer predicted what would happen in the future. Half of that prophecy has been fulfilled, but half of it has not. ''' '''On a cold, evening. Vesta Dark, was sitting in a chair at a small cottage. The cottage was in a small L shape. The different shaped bricks in various shades of brown fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle. The wooden door with its large circular knocker was painted dark brown and the ivy that grew at the side reached up to the thatched roof. Two windows graced the front of the house and the sunlight sparkled on their ancient panes. Inside, the house. Vesta Dark was sitting on a modern chair, cradling the little baby, Sarbina in her hands. Rocking her back and forth. "Goodbye, my little girl" she says, smiling. She walks out of the house and knocks politely on her neighbor door. The door opens up slowly, a bearded, whited haired wizard stands at the door. "She is the one to fulfill the rest of the Prophecy. The wizard nods and reaches out for Sabrina. He cradles the baby in his hand and closes the door. Meanwhile, Vesta walks back into her cottage. She picks up her wand, and sends fire spells around the cottage. Flames started to appear around the cottage, the smell of burning hits Vesta nose and she falls to the floor. Dead! The cottage is now just ruins! Meanwhile, at at house somewere else. Kat Von D, Mother was craddling her baby in her hands. She knew she was the one to fulfill the rest of the prophecy. But this time her mother keeped her. She was going to be a powerfull witch. ''' '''The Old wizard trained Sarbina up to be a very wise, powerfull witch and taught her right from wrong. More like Wrong from right. She learned that mud-bloods should be wiped from the world. Hogwarts was teaching wrong. and may other things. While, Kat Von D, mother trained Kat up to be a powerfull wizard. At the age of 10, the old wizard died by dueling a unknown wizard. Sarbina, was put into a orphanage. She hated the days in the orphanage, many children called her strange and a weirdo, for doing unhuman things. But most of the children stayed away from Sabrina. Before, you turned eleven. A young wizard came to the Orphanage. The wizard told her all about the wizarding world. Sabrina, pretended that she knew nothing of the sort, but she did. ''' '''At the age of 11. She joined hogwarts, at the same time as Kat Von D. The Sorting hat sorted Sarbina into Slytherin and Kat into Gryffindor. Sarbina made many friends at hogwarts who had the same beliefs. They later formed the Death Eaters, and Factions. Her best friend became the deputy head and her other friends head of the Factions. While, Kat started up the Order, as she heard of a new dark lord. Death Eaters Factions Mud-Bloods Beware/Faction 1 in the Death Eaters Dubļu Bloods Sargieties! (Latin) Logo WIP Beliefs We believe that Muggle Borns should be wiped off of the world. Each and every mud-blood should die and die they will. This world in surrounded by mud-bloods and not much wizard kind left. This is our chance. Our change to destroy those mud-bloods that get on our nerves. We will erase muggles from history and elimate those that stand against us. Oath To join, read this oath out loud to the leader: I, ________(full name), hereby avow my entire self to destroying the muggle borns that inhabit the Earth , and wiping there existence. I will forever serve the people of the Mud-Bloods Beware, and the Death Eaters. Dubļu Bloods Sargieties! ----- Magical Era!/Magical Age! Logo WIP Beliefs We believe that Wizard kind is dieing out, muggles are taking over the world. Not much wizard world left, its nearly all muggles. Its time for a new age, the Magical Age. We shall make this world a magical place, where muggles are our slaves. The Magical age will be a dark age, where we rule the earth. Oath To join, read this oath out loud to the leader: I, ________(full name), hereby avow my entire self to creating earth a better place, ruling the earth. Claim the thrones we deserve. I will forever serve the people of the Magical Era, and the Death Eaters. Magical Era! ----- Category:Votes Category:Storyline